Fire Assassin two year aniversary
by fire assassin
Summary: Hello guys. I am the Fire Assassin, and this is my 2nd year anniversary. this is nothing too special mind you, just all of the characters from last year talking about how they feel. There are spoilers in the current stories though, so read if you are interested.


**Alright, 2nd year, 2nd anniversary. I have to say, this has been quite a year. It wasn't the best, nor the worst, but it sure as hell was something! Anyway, same rule from last year: guest characters show up and talk about what they want to talk about, so let get started.**

"**Bold= Fire" Assassin**

"Non bold"= normal talk

Once again, just like last year, Seigi was the first to open up the door.

"**Yo Seigi, how you doing bro?"**

"Kind of good actually. I haven't been in action for a while, but I am not one to complain."

"**Good, good. I am glad to see that you are doing okay. "**

Seigi nodded as he looks around for a bit.

"So how long do you think we have before-"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kei, Axel, Andrew, and Hogosha arrived.

"Behold bitch, I have returned!" said Kei as Seigi noticed that his face was a little red and that he seemed a little out of it.

"What wrong with him?" he said as Axel answered him.

"Well, since it is the New Year's, Kei decided to celebrate by going to the bar and drinking a bit. Unfortunately, a bit became an hour, and after that, he somehow got into a fight."

"**A fight? How the hell did that got started?"**

Hogosha then gave a sheepish smile a he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, during the time we were there, this guy was bothering Kei, saying that he was nothing more but a lousy fighter. Kei ignored him at first, but then he did something that just started it all."

"**Which was…"**

"He tried to kick his dog."

It was at this moment that Ke, who was still a little buzzed, spoke out to defend himself.

"I don't give a shit what he says, when my dog has to go, he has to go. It was his damn fault for stepping in his piss!"

After saying this, Kei soon fell to the ground as the other shook their head. Hogosha and Axel picked him up and laid him on the couch as they sat on the other one. Not long after that, James appeared as he sat down on a chair.

"Hello fellas. Another year down the drain huh?"

"**Yeah, I guess time really does move fast."**

The others started to laugh for a bit until Kei spoke out.

"Okay, enough with the freaking introduction. I got some crap to talk about and if ya ain't going to start, then I will!"

James raised a brow as he looked at him for a bit.

"Okay, fell free to start."

"Gladly. Now, as you all sure remember from last year, I am not much of a fan of that Naruto guy right."

"**Oh god, how can I forget? You know I had a lot hate mail when you said that right?"**

"Yeah, we'll let the haters hate, they just jealous anyway. Now back to what I was saying. I know that he is popular and all, but I am sick and tired of people think that he is godlike or something."

"Godlike? What do you mean by that?" asked Seigi as he got curious.

"I mean that all of the people I know say that he can whoop any ones ass like it's nothing. Naruto vs. Thor: Naruto wins. Naruto vs. the Hulk: Naruto wins. Naruto vs. the entire fucking Justice League all at once: NARUTO. FUCKING. WINS! Just that hell is the point of reading a damn story is the main character isn't going to go through a large change, or even follow the realism. Hell I almost lost it when some jackass said that Asura from Asura Wrath wouldn't beat Naruto, even though he killed god!"

"**Oh lay off it, man. Besides, fans will always love their character, no matter who he is up against. To them, realism does not exist. The only thing they know is that the ones they like and adore the most will have a chance to face off with another person and win."**

Kei looked at him for a second before he responded

"You know, you just gave me an idea."

"Really, what is it?" asked Andrew as he drew curious.

"Oh you will find out later. Anyway, where is that furry boy?"

Axel rubbed temple as he felt rather agitated.

"For the last time, stop calling him that."

"No, I won't he is a furry, so I am going to call him a freaking furry. Now, where the heck is he?"

Just then a sound was heard from a door. It opened to reveal Johnny Jackson as he was eating a slice of pizza.

"Yo guys, nice to see ya."

Hogosha looked at him for a moment then looked at Fire Assassin.

"Wait, you ordered pizza, before we got here!?"

"**Well yeah. What, you thought I was going to ignore my ned for food just waiting for you? Besides, Johnny got here first and he was hungry, so I ordered some pizza about an hour before you guys came over."**

"That is just cruel, man."

The others laugh for a bit as James began to ask a question.

"So, my story is almost over now, huh."

"**Yeah. All I need to do is write about 5 or 6 more chapters, and that will be it."**

"And it only took you two years to do so." Kei said as he was trying to make fun of his creator.

"**Zip, ass-hole. Let's not forget that I am still working on Universal War. If I want to, I could make your worse nightmare come true."**

"Which is…"

"**I can send you…to My Little Pony."**

Kei eyes almost popoed out as he looked at Fire Assassin.

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"**You bet I would. Your ass have been getting on my nerves for the whole damn year. If you don't watch your step, not only will I make you a pony in there, I will even make you hook up with one of them ponies too. And we both know how you feel about furries, let alone being with one."**

Kewi was pissed as he wanted to yell out in revolt, but Fire Assassin kept his smirk, showing that he was serious. Knowing that it was best to follow his demands, Kei did the one thing he hat the most.

He did what he said and behaved…normally.

"Y..Yes sir."

Axel, Hogosha and Andrew looked at him with shock as they never saw him did this before. Johnny on the other hand laughed as he looked at him

"What wrong, man. You don't like the thought of being with ponies. Geez, and I thought I would have a hard time with furries, at least my story began with me being one."

"Zip it, you little-"

"**Kei, manners."**

Remembering his position, Kei sat back down as he plan to keep his mouth shut.

"**So anything else"**

"Well," said Andrew "I was kind of wondering if you could change my sonic story."

"**You mean the one where you are a mongoose?"**

"Yeah. I know you work very hard on it, but I feel that it would be best to stop on the rated M based stories for a while."

"**Yeah, I guess you are right. I have felt that not many people look at rated M first anyway. So yeah, I will change the rating when I got time."**

"Thanks"

Fire Assassin nodded as he turned to Seigi, who was ready to speak.

"Hey, I understand that you are busy with James, but do you think that you can work on my story after his?"

"**Sure. I only stop with yours because I needed to destract myself for a bit. Once I am done, I will get to work on yours before I make the sequel."**

At this, James nealy fell of his chair.

"A sequel? You are actually planning on making a sequel?"

"**Of course. You became a little popular in your story, so I will try and make a sequel once you are done."**

Hearing that he was doing well James began to smile a bit as he began to be wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Fire assassin then looked at the time.

"**Crap, looks like we need to end it here. Hope you guys aint too mad."**

"No, it's cool man. besides, I need to go too. My show is about to start. Later."

Johnny then left, as the others began to follow. Fire Assassin then began to relax unitl he noticed that Kei was still.

"Alright, now that it's just the two of us, I have a few 'ideas' to share with you."

"**I have a bad feeling about this."**

**Okay, well that was the second anniversary. I wanted to make it longer, but I was running out of time. Anyway, happy new year!**


End file.
